When hunting wild game, it is common for a hunter to conceal his presence from potential prey by wearing camouflage clothing having various color patterns adapted to blend into the terrain where he will be hunting. Certain species of game such as, for example, deer and wild turkey, have particularly keen eyesight and are able to detect the whites of a hunter's eyes at considerable distances. When hunting these species, it is desirable that a hunter conceal or camouflage his eyes as well as other portions of his body to avoid detection by potential prey.
Attempts have been made to provide devices to camouflage a hunter's face and eyes. One such device comprises a veil of camouflage netting depending from the brim of a hat or cap and covering the hunter's face. While this device effectively conceals a hunter's eyes, it is awkward to use and often interferes with the hunter's ability to aim and shoot his firearm. In addition, the veil tends to make rustling noises as the hunter moves his head thereby alerting the game to the hunter's presence.
Another device often used by hunters to conceal their eyes is a pair of conventional sunglasses. While sunglasses are more convenient than camouflage veils and are silent, they tend to produce reflections and glints as the hunter moves. Such reflections can often be more detectable by potential prey than the hunter's eyes themselves.
A need exists for a convenient, silent device for concealing a hunter's eyes that does not interfere with the hunter's use of his gun and that does not produce reflections or glints that can be detected by his prey. It is to the provision of such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.